Insieme nonostante tutto
by The sweet poetry
Summary: Una songfic Jibbs: cosa è successo il giorno prima che Jenny partisse per il funerale di Decker? AU


Dinuovo insieme. L'uno tra le braccia dell'altro. Come Parigi. Si trovò a pensare.  
Ma non era Parigi.

Molto probabilmente, al loro risveglio, lo avrebbero considerato come un deplorevole errore e sarebbe finito tutto li. come era iniziato.  
Ma in quel frangente, nessuno dei due voleva pensare alle conseguenze.

_Vibra ancora un organo  
ma non suona più  
fuori il grano è alto già  
non tremare più  
resta qui nell'anima  
resta solo tu  
ho sofferto amato e pianto  
non parlare più_

La senzazione delle sue braccia attorno a lei le faceva rivivere Parigi; e le lacrime.

Si, aveva sofferto, la regina di ghiaccio non aveva retto al dolore di aver abbandonato l'unico uomo che aveva amato in un modo totale e profondo.

Ricordava di non aver mai pianto così tanto in tutta la sua vita. Il suo cuore era in pezzi, ma in quel momento era lunica decisione da prendere. Jetro non rientrava nei primi cinque punti del suo piano. Ogni giorno malediceva la sua stupidità e la sua ambizione. Se avesse preso delle decisioni diverse forse sarebbero stati una famiglia. Chissà? Era inutile rrimuginare sulle scelte del passato. Voleva godersi l'ultima possibilità di essere felice che il destino le riservava. Ma non era così; stava morendo e lei lo sapeva bene. Forse per la sua stupidità gli avrebbe fatto più male.

Ma lei aveva bisogno di lui: per l'ultima volta; voleva andarsene senza rimpianti, ma non era facile.

_nelle braccia dell'amore  
mi accarezza il tuo respiro  
amore...  
come un giglio di scogliera  
oggi è nato dentro me  
l'amore mio per te_

La senzazione di riavere l'unica donna che aveva realmente amato dopo shennon era stupenda.

Più la guardava e più si faceva strada nel suo cuore quel sentimento dolce, forse sopito, ma mai dimenticato.

Nessuno poteva impedirgli di amarla, anche se lei avrebbe considerato tutto un incidente di percorso.

Lui l'amava ed ormai ne era certo.

"Dove vai?" Le chiese.

non tornare a casa tua  
quale dubbio hai?  
questo velo su di noi  
è felicità  
per pagare e per morire  
sempre tempo c'è  
ma il tempo dell'amore  
non mi basta mai

Lei lo guardò, per una volta incapace di nascondere il dolore nei suoi occhi.

"io.." non riuscì a continuare, ma realizzò che quella era la sua ultima possibilità di dirgli quello che sentiva.

"Ti amo Jetro, non ho mai smesso di amarti da Parigi. Sei stato l'unico uomo che io abbia amato veramente e ogni giorno della mia vita, ho maledetto la mia stupidità. Avevo preso una decisione, e mi sembrava quella più logica, ma sono stata un'egoista"

Le lacrime si fecero strada sul suo volto e Jenny le lasciò libere di scorrere copiose. Non le importava più di farsi vedere debole davanti a lui. Ormai non aveva più senso.

"Sono malata" esordì di punto in bianco.

Gibbs l'abbracciò.

"Lo so Jen. Io ti amo e niente potrà cambiare questo. Ricordatelo sempre"

si è perduto il mio pensiero  
nei capelli tuoi  
io ti sento sei sincera  
dolce vento vai  
i tuoi fianchi tremano  
dolce vento vai  
ho sofferto, amato e pianto  
ma tu non lo sai

Gibbs la sentiva fremere tra le sue braccia. Aveva immerso il suo viso nei capelli rossi di Jenny e i suoi ricordi vagarono nuovamente a Parigi.

Sapeva che era malata, ma non aveva avuto il coraggio di affrontare l'argomento con lei. Adesso aveva abbassatotutte le sue difese confessandoglielo.

"ti amo." Ripetè nei suoi capelli.

Sapeva con certezza che quella era la sua ultima occasione di confessarle i suoi sentimenti.

nelle braccia dell'amore  
mi accarezza il tuo respiro  
amore...  
questa notte tanto chiara  
sarà sveglio accanto a te  
l'amore mio per te...

"ti amo". Ripetè ancora Jenny.

Se lo giurarono più e più volte quella notte mentre facevano l'amore, inconsciamente consapevoli che quella sarebbe stata l'ultima volta che avrebbero goduto della vicinanza reciproca.

*********

Il giorno seguente, il direttore dell'NCIS, jennifer Shepard, si recò al funerale dell'ex agente Decker e morì per proteggere Jetro Gibbs, l'unico uomo che avesse amato, da una vecchia missione di dieci anni fa, che sarebbe stata letale.

Gibbs bruciò la casa del Direttore, dopo aver ucciso Svetlana e aver trovato una lettera con due parole

"Caro Jetro".

Sapeva cosa voleva dirgli Jenny, ma non serviva: lui lo sapeva già.

L'avrebbe amata per tutta la vita, perchè era inutile dimenticare; non ci sarebbe riuscito.

****************************************************************

**Allora:**

**Che ne pensate?**

**è un po' deprimente, ma ho rivisto JD e mi sembrava che mancasse qualcosa.......**

**La canzone è "nelle braccia dell'amore" di Massimo Ranieri.**

**Mi piacerebbe qualche recensione, se non è chiedere troppo!!!!**

**XD**


End file.
